The Lost Saints
by freedomnova
Summary: Connor MacManus believed his brother to have died after being shot in the head so he has agreed to look after his brother's fiance and child. Daryl Dixon never knew his life was a lie until he realized his dreams weren't dream but memories. Now Daryl struggles with the man he has become and the man he used to be. T for now, may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Some changes will be made to the walking dead story line such as Daryl's back-story. Not sure I will continue this or not. **

* * *

'_It's a waist of time all this hopin' an' prayin'_ Daryl remembered himself telling the women in the woods. That was months ago, but still the words haunted him. He remembered a time when he had been one of those men to pray, but that was a long time ago he was a different person now. The world had changed so much since then he had changed so much. How could he be the man he once was? How could he still believe in god after what the world had become?

"What's your tattoo say?" Carl's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked glancing over at the boy.

"The one on your hand." Carl pointed to the words written on his right hand. Daryl looked at it for a moment; it had once stood for so much it had been part of him. Justice.

"Aequitas" Daryl muttered, "Means Justice."

"Why'd you get it?" the boy questioned. Daryl frowned.

"Don't know just liked it." He lied.

"You got lots of tattoos." Carl continued, "Do they all mean something?"

"Go find your old man and bother him." Daryl growled as he stood up and walked away from the kid. He didn't like thinking about his past, his tattoos were part of that past he knew he should forget. He wasn't that man anymore he was nowhere near that man anymore. He was darker now no one in this world could stay who they were before everything turned to shit.

What would everyone here think if they found out who he really was? What would everyone think of him if they knew he wasn't Daryl Dixon brother to Merle Dixon? But yet now he was every bit Daryl Dixon more then the man he had once been. He no longer cared for god; he no longer had the dreams sent to him by god. He was no where near the man he used to be, so much of him believed fully in who Daryl Dixon was that perhaps any bit of his old self was gone now. Was there even a chance he could be that man again? No. He was Daryl now he would be what group needed him to be and that was this man, the trigger-happy hick. They didn't need Murphy the Irish man who drank too much for fun and killed mobsters on the side. At times he knew his old self began to shine through. The old him, the part of him still holding on to Murphy had caused him to search for Carol's little girl, had refused to believe she was gone. Daryl Dixon wouldn't care about some little girl he hardly knew, but Murphy MacManus would.

Murphy MacManus was gone now the accident had taking that much of him, when he had woken up he hadn't even remembered being Murphy he was told he was Daryl and that who he became for three years, until the dreams came and soon the memories. He closed his eyes as an image of her flashed into his mind he missed her smile, he missed holding her. When he had gone to jail he had just learned he was to be a father, he had missed the birth of his child, he had missed the chance to protect them. He only hoped perhaps his brother had been able to find them, protect them. He remembered the day when they separated when they had been running they had stopped with near an old hunting camp. He remembered the pain in his side he remember telling his brother to go without him. He remembered Connor leaving him saying he would be back, but both brothers knew that wouldn't be true. He had believed he would die and Connor had believed the same his brother left tears in his eyes only to make sure he got out to protect Murphy's family.

A lot could be said for Merle, but when he needed him the racist hick had been the only reason he survived. Merle kept him in the hunting camp tending to his wounds thinking he would surely die but some how he lived, but he had serious trauma to his brain when he had awoken Merle told him he was his brother, that the two of them were blood to make sure he stayed safe. He had become Daryl Dixon in every way he could he listened to Merle tell him stories of his life of their parents that weren't any good. He told him the reason for his scars were from his abusive father. Daryl had believed him. When the dreams came after the three years of living as Daryl he hadn't thought much of them. Yet images played in his head he saw a meat packing plant he saw laughter he saw family. While he loved Merle something always seemed to be missing between the two brothers his dreams had only reminded him of the feeling. He sighed the last year he had lived on and off with Merle he had began to realize the dreams weren't only dreams he started to remember his brother, he started to remember his girl. He began to question Merle, but before the world went crazy the dead began to walk and he pulled into a world he rather not be in. He travel with Merle fighting for his life when he fought along side Merle all his questions were answered he remembered every part of his past he remembered fighting along side Connor the two saints of Boston. Merle was a good man to have beside him, but he was no Connor. In the beginning he had wanted to find a way home to his family, but after living as Daryl for three years he had felt loyal to Merle. When he realized it would be impossible to go to Ireland he had decided to let Murphy MacManus fully die. He had become Daryl in full, but still haunted by the memories of his past life. In time he even began to forget Murphy he began to enjoy his life as Daryl and the memories began to fade. They were still always at the back of his mind, but even now as he sat in jail he couldn't fully forget his past no matter how much he wanted to. He knew his family was gone his girl, his child and his brother all dead he had only survived due to this group he was with he knew Connor was strong, but could he protect a woman and a small child? How old would the baby be now? Five? Six? Maybe.

* * *

"Any sign of him." She whispered as she leaned into his chest.

"Don' know why ya stay with him." Merle grunted, "He ain't protectin' you or your family."

"None." Told her as he ignored Merle, "Still no sign of him around town."

"Why would you take him out with you!" She yelled at Merle.

"Never saw him in the car." Merle shrugged his shoulders.

"He's six!" she yelled

"Ain't my problem." Merle growled.

"To hell it is!" the man she held on to yelled, "You took our boy outside the city walls and left him! You left the boy alone in the woods with the dead everywhere."

"Maybe his mother should have been watching him better?" Merle accused.

"He was supposed to be at school!" she yelled at him, "You should have brought him back the moment you realized he was with you."

"Ain't gunna turn back 'round for some kid we needed supplies." He told them glaring.

The woman buried her head in the man's chest. "You will regret leaving him out there." The man growled.

"What a pussy like you gunna do 'bout it?" Merle almost laughed. The man said nothing to the hick. He knew if he really wanted to he could kill the hick simple and easy. He wanted to, he wanted to kill the man that had lost his son, but he couldn't he had to keep up pretending who he was he couldn't let anyone know he could kill so easily, that he could shoot anyone or anything that moved.

"Ya won't make it more then a minute out there." Merle laughed, "Not with your crappy shootin' You need to be on my good side to get him back."

In that moment he couldn't control his anger, he gently pushed the girl away from him and moved forward he pinned Merle against the wall,

"I don't need you for anything." He growled, "I'm going to go out there and get my boy."

"You will die out there without me to protect you." Merle hissed, "And I ain't goin' if you don't apologies for your whores mouth."

"My wife isn't a whore." He growled.

"She will be once she convinces me to go save your boy." Merle grinned.

"Connor let him go!" she rushed forward and placed her hands on his shoulder. "He isn't worth it."

"Don't need your help bitch." Merle growled, "Not with this little man."

"Harper." Connor warned.

"No." she mumbled.

"He is the reason Liam is missing." Connor growled, "The reason." His voice broke.

"We can't believe he's gone he's a brave little boy." Harper told him, "He's everything that his father was." She whispered.

"His father's a pussy." Merle laughed

"Don't you say that!" Connor pulled him from the wall and slammed him back against it trying to get control over his anger. He had made promise a long time ago that he would keep the little boy safe and now he had broken that promise. He thought of his dying brother in his arms begging him to leave him behind, begging for him to continue on alone and keep his family safe. Five years later he betrayed his promise the little boy was lost, alone in the woods with the dead surrounding him. There was no way the boy could hold his own he was only six even if he was a MacManus.

"Connor." She warned her voice finally seemed to break threw to him, "Please don't." He knew they had to keep up pretending they were a family from Atlanta no one could know they had come from Ireland no one could know he was from Boston or who he had been there. He let go of Merle who as soon as he was free made his good hand into a fist and punched Connor knocking the man to the ground. Harper rushed to the side and knelt down next to him while Connor had to swallow his pride.

"Don't ya disrespect me 'gain." Merle growled as he walked away.

"What were you thinking." Harper asked as she helped Connor up.

"I was thinking I can't stand that man." He growled at her

"Well you have to he has to find Liam." She told him shaking her head.

"He won't find him." He told her, "I'm going to go looking."

"You can't" She told him, "Merle will next take you with him."

"I can sneak out, I will found our boy." He told her softly, "He won't come to Merle and Merle isn't going to look for him he will say he is but he won't"

"He's been missing a week." She said softly, "Connor I know this sounds horrible but what hope do we have that he's still out there."

"You said it before." He told her, "You said he's his father's son, Murph got lost when we were boy he was missing for over a week, but he found his way home at the age of five."

"Back then there weren't dead people walking around." She whispered.

"Have faith." He told her, "I will find him."

* * *

Daryl held his finger up to his mouth to make sure Rick and Glenn fell silent, he had heard something. He lifted his cross bow in the direction of the noise.

"What is it?" Glenn hissed, but Daryl ignored him he heard something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Could it be crying? He wondered he carefully walked closer to get a better look it couldn't be a walker. As he crept closer he saw something moving in the brush. He stepped forward accidently breaking a twig the figure in the bushes turned to see him and let out an even louder cry. It was a child, not a dead child a little boy who was alive. He lowered his cross bow.

"What is it?" Glenn asked

"A kid." Daryl told him.

"Are you lost?" Glenn asked the little boy nodded his head but didn't say a word. "Where is your mother and father?"

The little boy shrugged. "He isn't our problem." Rick said softly.

"We ain't leavin' him." Daryl told him.

Rick looked away then back at the boy, "I can't be responsible for one more person."

Daryl looked at the little boy, he didn't know why but something told him that he had to protect the child. "Yah won't be, I will." He growled as he walked over to the boy and knelt down. "Kid come with us we'll protect yah."

The little boy looked up at the man in front of him, the man reminded him of his dad he nodded his head and stood up taking Daryl's hand. As Daryl looked at the boy he saw the boy's eyes he had long forgotten. His eyes looked so much like Harper his wife's eyes. He picked the boy up knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up with the other men as Harper played on his mind. He knew having the little boy around would stir up old feelings of his past, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He noticed the boys eyes and now he couldn't let anything happen to him while he knew the boy had nothing to do with Harper he couldn't turn his back on the eyes that looked so much like hers. As they walked back to the prison Daryl wasn't sure what to say the little boy still seemed to be fighting back tears he knew the child must be scared so lost and alone. He wondered what happened to the boy's family.

"What's your name?" Daryl asked as they walked into the prison and he put the boy down.

"Liam." The boy sniffed.

"Liam." Daryl said softly, "You'll be safe 'ere."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Chapter two tell me what you guys think, leave a review. **

* * *

Over the past few weeks it seemed the boy had grown very fond of Daryl. The boy often couldn't sleep unless he was curled up to Daryl or sitting near him. The boy felt safe with the hick. Daryl could never figure out why, but the more time he spent with the boy he couldn't help but be reminded of whom he once had been. His son would be about this boy's age if his wife and child had lived. He lay awake as the boy slept leaning on his side his eyes kept closing as he drifted in and out of sleep. "Now you will receive us!" a voice seemed to yell in his head.

"Huh?" he asked half asleep.

"I said the governor attacked us in the woods." Rick said looking at him. "Were you asleep?"

"Err." He thought for a moment as he remembered his brother's voice echoing through his mind.

"Is everything alright Daryl?" he asked

"I'm fine." He muttered, "Just not sleeping well." He didn't want anyone to know of his dreams or rather his memories.

The little boy jumped awake almost causing Daryl and Rick to grab their weapons. "What happened"?" Daryl asked trying to sound kind, but his words came out harsh.

"I had a dream." The little boy said with a strong Irish accent.

"A dream?" Rick asked "about what?"

"the saints." The boy said, "My dad used to tell me stories."

He tried to act surprised when he heard the boy speak of the saints pretending he didn't know who they were.

"The saints?" Carol asked.

"They were two brother in Boston that killed bad men." The boy answered

"I remember hearing about that." Rick said shaking his head, "Two men thinking they could take the law into their own hands, playing god."

"Don't sound like they were playin god to me." Daryl couldn't help but argue for the saints, he couldn't help but stand by his past actions even if he wouldn't admit to them.

"They went around shooting people claiming it was for religious purposes." Rick continued, "They were crazy."

"It wasn't just for religion, yes they believed in god and they said their prayer before they shot. But it wasn't just for religion they went after the men that slid by the rules because of money and loop holes the people that the cops were never smart enough to get a hold of." He knew he shouldn't keep up arguing but hearing Rick talk bad about the saints made him think of Connor, it was as if Rick was talking bad about his brother and he wouldn't stand by and let that happen.

"Believe what you must Daryl, but they were crazy men who ended up getting their selves locked up for their serial murders."

"They got oyt." (They got out.)The little boy continued, "They escaped but at ter spilt up." (They escaped but had to spilt up.) with excitement of the boy an Irish accent began to fall onto his words.

"Yeah they were never found after that." Rick added.

"Cause they were smarter then the cops." Daryl told Rick, "If they didn't want to be found they wouldn't be, if they didn't want to be caught they wouldn't have been."

"Dad always said before the outbreak they split up and were going to meet back up in but then when the outbreak hit and now its been four." The accent of the boy was now gone as if he remembered how to hide it.

"They are dead now." Daryl told the boy, "Not many could survive even the Saints of Boston not alone anyways."

"The weren't smarter then the cops." Rick growled.

"They were there for decent men with loving families who had to come home and see on the news rapist and murders get out of prison everyone thought the same thing someone should go out and kill those mother fuckers kill them all, admit it you've even thought about it." Daryl looked Rick strait in the eye as the image of sitting at Rocco's table explaining everything to him.

"I haven't" Rick lied.

"It doesn't matter now anyways." Daryl shook his head, "The world ended and now everyone tries to kill everyone living or dead." He looked at the kid, "'bout time yah headed to bed."

"My Dad and Mom used to tell me stories to fall asleep."

"We ain't got no stories." Daryl told the boy.

"Tell me one about the saints." The boy continued.

"I don't know none."

"Please!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Fine only if yah promise to go to sleep."

"I will!" the little boy said excitedly as he ran to the cell he shared with Daryl. Daryl smirked as he followed the boy it was strange how familiar the boy seemed to him, how natural it felt to be around him. Perhaps it was Liam's eyes that made Daryl feel so at home with the boy, the eyes that reminded him so much of Harper.

* * *

"Connor" Harper said running up to him, "Where have you been?"

"Looking for Liam." He shook his head his Irish accent sneaking out, "We can't be trustin Merle to do it."

"You can't be sneaking out of here!" she told him, "Liam is gone Connor its about time you realize that." She glared at him, "And keep your accent hidden if someone finds out who you were."

"What will day do huh?" he asked, "Throw me in jail?"

"Please Connor I already lost them I can't lose you I couldn't do it I couldn't" tears filled her eyes as she thought of her little boy that had looked just like his father except his eyes had been hers. She tried fighting them back she tried being strong, but in that instant with the thought of losing Connor like she lost her other two boys she felt herself begin to collapse. She hardly felt Connor grab hold of her,

"Shhh Mo Chailín." Connor told her as he pulled her close. He felt his heart brake for her she had lost so much in these last years. By the time he found her she had struggled so much in the few years he and Murphy had been locked up when she heard of Murphy's death the only thing that kept her going was Liam. Now here she was without the mad she loved and without the child that kept her going. He knew in the past years he had been with them she had grown to love him but he doubted in the same way that she had loved Murphy. He knew he couldn't live up to his brother even if he used to joke he was the better catch in Harper's eyes there would always be only one man to her. She believed fully that god put one person on the earth that you were meant to find she knew that person had been his brother.

"What's going on over here?" came the Governors voice. Taking a deep breath Connor thought over his words carefully making sure to hide his accent.

"Sorry sir Harper is still distraught over Liam."

The man looked over the sobbing woman in Connor's arms, "Get her inside."

"Yes sir." Connor didn't like this man, before this was the type of man he would have killed he could smell the corruption and evil that came from him. "Love let's go." Still Harper didn't move she continued to cry into his arms. He had known this was coming she had been fighting it since Liam had gone missing it would be hard to brake through to her.

"Can't you control your own wife?" he asked.

"Yes." He pulled her up into her arms, "Sorry sir."

"Don't let this happen again there was a noise complaint." The governor didn't seem to care about the missing child.

Connor's eyes fell on to the gun held on the mans holster he wanted to grab it and shoot the man now, but he couldn't he had to keep Harper safe he had failed Liam he had failed his brother he couldn't fail her too. "Sorry." He said again trying not to speak through his teeth.

"Got something ta say to him boy?" Merle's voice asked stepping out of the shadows.

"No." It took everything to control his anger.

"Good." Merle had stepped in front of him so their faces were only inches apart. "Because ya don't wanna say nothin little man."

He ignored every impulse to hit the man in front of him every impulse to kill him. He stepped around Merle trying to ignore him.

"Runnin away like a little bitch." Merle called after him. Causing Connor to stop in his tracks. Harper had stopped crying now and shook her head.

"No Connor leave him be." She said softly, "Let's just go home."

Taking a deep angry breath he continued walking forward only for Harper's sake. Merle laughed after him, but Connor put it aside he ignored the ignorant man and brought Harper home.

When they reached their apartment Connor put Harper down in bed, she didn't say a word instead she just looked at the wall as if she was no longer within herself. He sat down next to her and pushed the hair from her face. "I'm sorry." He told her, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Talking about the saints, telling stories of them to make the boy sleep made the memories haunt his mind long after the boy had fallen asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered that day in the courtroom. 'Now you will receive us.' He heard Connor's voice as if that day had been yesterday. 'We do not ask for your poor or your hungry.' His own voice echo with his old Irish accent. _'We do not want your tired and sick.' _Connor's voice continued_. 'It's your corrupt we claim' _he remembered calling out_. 'It is your evil that will be sought by us.' _Conner followed_ 'With ever breath, we shall hunt them down.' _His own words came back to him_. 'Each day, we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies.' _His brother continued_. 'Do not kill. Do not rape. Do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace.' _His accent had been strong in those days when he said those words_. 'These are not polite suggestions. These are codes of behavior, and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost.' _His brother's words were still clear in his mind_. _'_There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain.' _How long had it been since he fully listened to his own words? _'__For if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three. And on that day, you will reap it.'_ He only wished Connor's words were true, if he acted out against those words he only wished Connor would appear. _'__And we will send you to whatever god you wish.'_ He used to speak of god himself, back then he had fully believed in those words _'And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be.'_ They all had spoken the family prayer together. His father's words then followed _'In nomine Patri.'_ Then Connor _'Et Filii.'_ Then himself '_Spiritus Sancti.'_ The three gunshots echoed in his mind bringing him back to the present.

"Daryl." Carol said softly, "Here." She handed him some food, "You've been caring for the boy so well you've been neglecting yourself."

"I ain't been hungry." He told her.

"What is it about that boy that makes you look after him?" she asked, "I mean I could take care of him you don't have to feel obligated."

"There is something 'bout him." Daryl looked over at the sleeping boy, "Can't place my finger on it, but maybe he just reminds me of my past."

"Of your brother?"

Daryl knew she in her mind she saw Merle when she spoke of her brother, but she was only half right. Yes his past and this boy reminded him of his brother, his true brother. "Yeah."

"Is there more?"

"Why do ya ask so many questions girl?" he asked.

"Daryl you can keep trying to keep to yourself but one of these days you will realize you aren't alone you are part of a family this family."

He knew she was being kind she believed the only family he had known was Merle and his abusive father, but when he thought of family he thought of his Ma and Da his brother. He remembered all the jokes Conner and him used to pull, the meat plant messing around with Rosie. His mother calling on saint patties day just to pull a joke over them. The fights they had gotten into just to have each others backs and those close to them. Then in the instant he thought of family again Harper's smile flashed into his eyes. He could remember the day he met her.

_Everyday she walked past the steps as Murphy stat on the stoop smoking. He watches her pass and for some reason all his words would escape him. He wanted more then anything to talk to her, but every time he opened his mouth to say something nothing came out. That wasn't him; he was the type that could talk to any girl whenever he wanted. He just like his brother could walk into a pub and come out only moments later with an arm full of girls, yet this one was different. She never looked his way never acknowledged him as she walked on by. He had grown used to having girls look at him first show their interest then he made his move. She had to see him everyday watching her as she went by, she had to know his eyes followed her. Then she was gone and he hadn't said a word again he sighed and shook his __head. _

"_Don't yer tink its aboyt time yer made yisser move" ( Don't you think it's about time you made your move?)Connor's voice came from behind him. "Cos if yer don't oi 'll" (Because if you don't I will.) _

"_Don't even tink aboyt it." (Don't even think about it.) Murphy growled at him _

"_Jist sayin' if yer don't make yisser move someone else 'ill an' make 'er their lassy." (Just saying if you don't make your move someone else will and make her their girl.) Connor shrugged his shoulders. _

_As the days went by Murphy still didn't talk to the girl and every time after she passed Connor would always come out afterwards and tease him, but today was different. As the girl went by Connor opened the window and let out a loud whistle before he quickly moved out of site. The girl stopped and looked in the direction of the whistle her eyes fell on to Murphy who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He wanted to curse his brother out this very moment. Here the girl was looking at him and his sat there with his mouth just about dropped open no words coming out. _

"_Can I help you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips frowning. Still he said nothing, which caused her to roll her eyes, "Every day I walk by and you just watch me, not you whistle but still don't speak a word?"_

"_Oi didn't…er it wasn't….sorry." he stammered out. _

"_I've been waiting for you to stop me and finally speak and that is all I get?" she asked her eyes seeming to spark as she spoke to him. He could stare into her eyes forever but he couldn't. He couldn't get real words to form in his mind he couldn't get his mind to focus, all he could do was look into her eyes. "Well?" she continued, "Are you going to ask me out or should I keep walking?" _

"_Do yer want ter go oyt for a draink?" (Do you want to go out for a drink?) He asked her._

_She smiled, "Sure its a good time for a drink." _

_He nodded his head and stood up tossing his cigarette to the ground. She smiled again as the two began to walk in the direction of the pub. _

Daryl thought of that smile from the first time they had met. He had known in that instant when she looked at him with her eyes and smiled that smile that he was in love and he always would be. That was the night he never wanted to end, they had a few drinks then went for a walk together just talking about their families and life. He had learned she had come from a large family she had been very close with, but they had all died leaving her alone. She loved music and kids said she wanted a big family one day like the one she grew up with.

"Daryl." Carol's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?"

"I just want you to know what family feels like." She told him, "You have it here."

"I know what it feels like." He growled, "I had it once."

"Daryl what you and Merle had wasn't what real family was about, family where your brother stays by your side no matter what where a mother and father protect their children not hurt the."

"You don't know what your talkin' 'bout" his voice rose, but then quickly fell as he remembered the sleeping boy.

Carol winced. "I didn't mean any harm in my words Daryl." She wished he wasn't so defensive she wished he would just let her in.

"I had a family once." He told her, "They gone now and their ain't nuthin I can go 'bout it."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

He wanted to snap at her again, but he held his tongue she knew nothing about the man he had once been and the strong family he came from. She only knew his lies his past he had made to protect him. She knew nothing of his mother the joking crazy woman of their town, but loving all the same or his father who put aside his bloodthirsty cravings for the love of his sons. Or his brother who would call upon the strength of god to pull a toilet from a wall to save him from being killed. "It's fine." He grumbled but made no effort to continue any kind of conversation. When Carol realized he had shut down any form of conversation she walked away wishing she could find a way to see Daryl look the way he did when he wanted to protect the boy. Something about the way he watched the boy and talked to him showed something Carol had never seen before. As she walked she paused, that was a lie she had seen that look in him before back when Sofia was missing.

* * *

It had been a few days now and Harper hadn't gotten out of bed much, only to use the bathroom when she must. He had to force her to eat and drink worry began to grip him. He could feel her slipping away and that scared him he didn't want to be alone in this world. Even in the past he had always had his brother with him together the two could take on anything. When his brother died he had fallen responsible for his brothers family and taking care of them had helped him through the pain. With Liam missing most likely dead all he had left was Harper and if she continued like this much longer he doubted he would have her too. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what he would have done if his brother had been there. The answered would be simple Murphy wouldn't have lost the boy wouldn't have taken his eyes off long enough for him to climb into a truck and get lost in the dangerous world that was outside Woodbury.

He had to get out of the house he had to take his mind off Harper. "I have to find him." Connor mumbled out loud as he walked down the street to his brother who was watching down upon him with disappointment. "I will find him." He tried to convince himself that the boys could still be alive, but he knew it would be near impossible for a child to survive on their own. "Please Murph if yer can 'ear me protect liam fend a way ter brin' 'imself back ter us" (Please Murph if you can hear me protect Liam find a way to bring him back to us.) he let his Irish accent slip out knowing now one could hear him, only his brother if he was watching.

"What do you mean living in a jail?" he heard the Governor as from around the corner. Conner slowed down his pace to listen. "It won't do find them and kill them get any weapons they have."

"They have my brudder." Merle seemed to almost argue.

"Daryl chose them." He hissed. "Kill every man woman and child in that place they are all against us and wouldn't give us a second look."

"Go a head and tell the others that." Merle growled back, "But I know you just kill anyone who won't listen to you."

"Careful Merle you are trending into dangerous water."

"Didn't say nothing bad 'bout it." Merle sensed he was on the wrong end of the power trip in the conversation. "I will go to the jail and kill them no questions axed, only if I can bring Daryl back I know he will lisen' to me."

"Only if he agrees to my laws."

Connor didn't hear anymore of the conversation as the two had gotten into a car. He heard the engine come to life and roar down the road. He felt the frown on his face, why did he have a sinking feeling about their conversation. In that moment he had a feeling like the night he had Murphy had spent in the jail, he knew he couldn't stand by and let those people in the jail die. But why? He seemed to question himself since the end of the world he had stood by and let the Governor do many awful things that god would turn away from. He had become one of those men that the saint's of Boston would have put an end to. He felt that old crave wash over him, the old sensation to pick up a gun and put an end to those that ran around the law. He looked up to the sky as it began to rain letting the drops hit his face. It was a sign from God that even now when the world had fallen into chaos there was still a wrong and right. The Governor wasn't right nothing he said or did was right he hid facts he killed people, many people. He turned and walked back to the house, back to Harper. He would hide this from her he wouldn't let her know he was going to become the man he had once been. He didn't know how he would make this work without Murphy but he had to try. He had to try and make this broken world a better place for the children that wouldn't have known a better world. He had to create better law better rules find someone that was a better leader.

* * *

**AN- So what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-So some scenes may be a little different from the show I had to put my spin on it to make the story work.**

* * *

It was the screaming that woke Conner from his sleep and then the gunshots. Who was shooting in Woodbury? He stood and went to the window carefully pushing away the curtain to glance outside. He couldn't make our much he could see smoke and people running most with guns in their hands. What was going on?

"Connor?" Harper's voice cried out as she shot up in bed upon hearing a gun sound.

"I'm here." He said as he hurried to her side of the bed the spot she had hardly left in weeks.

"What's going on?" she asked. It was good she was talking again good she was asking questions, but he only wished he had answers.

"I don't know love." He told her "But I'm going to find out."

"Don't go out there." She whispered.

"I have to Har to make sure everything is alright." He grabbed his coat and quickly put it on as he left their small house.

Once outside Connor almost felt like he was in a war zone so much was going on it was hard to figure out exactly where most of the commotion was coming form. He hurried in the direction that others were running from, in the direction of the danger. He turned around one building and ducked almost as soon as he did when a gun shot rang out he glanced next to him and saw it hit only inches from where he now stood. His heart began to race, not in the way someone who had never been in a gunfight would have, but instead he felt an old rush, an old memory. He could smell the gunpowder from the shoot out, he hard the ring of shots. He tried scanning the crowed to find out why everyone was shooting or rather what or whom were they shooting at. The Governors voice hit his ears,

"Shoot them Merle."

"They got my brudder." Merle seemed to argue.

"He's one of them now."

"You said he ain't gunna be hurt." The hick still argued which surprised Conner who would have thought Merle could be so loyal to someone other then himself.

"You." The governor's eye caught Conner, "Ever handle a gun before."

"I uh-"

"He has but he ain't no good always missed when he tried out for the wall." Merle interrupted.

"I used to shoot sometimes with my brother at bottles." He told the governor.

"You a good shot?"

Conner hated this man, but their town was under attack he had to help the people and put aside his hate for this man, both men in front of him. "My brother was better." Murphy was probably smiling down onto him right now laughing at how his brother finally admitted to his superior shooting as he had once called it.

"Here." The governor handed him a gun, "Shoot to kill. These people are murders they want to steal our food and hurt our woman think of your little wife. There is a jail not far from here, they are convicts from inside the jail."

Connor thought of the time when he had once put those people to death back in Boston this should be no different. He didn't tell them that he was a good shot, led them to believe his brother was better, but even if it were true Connor would never admit to it. In his mind he was always the better shot who would really know if it had been him or Murphy those years ago.

He now turned his attention to the fight and left the two men he hated to join the shoot out. It seemed the other end were better at shooting then those of Woodbury. He took cover behind a far, he tried looking around to get a quick glance at the convicts, but could hardly see since he had to duck for cover as bullets flew past his head. He took one more quick glance trying to place where exactly the other men were as he did this time a bullet didn't fly at his head, instead an arrow. Who brought a bow and arrow to a gunfight? An idiot that's who. For a moment his brother's name came to his mind that was something Murphy would do.

"That's just as bad as my bloody rope." He mumbled. His eyes focused on the man with the cross bow, he couldn't make out much other then a shape of a man holding the bow, he took aim and fired through the smoke. He saw the man almost drop the bow and even from where he stood he heard the man yell out.

"Fuck." Daryl yelped as a bullet his shoulder god he forgot how much it hurt getting shot. His eyes tried to figure out where the bullet came from, which little prick shot him? He could hardly make out a man hiding near by behind a car he took aim and fired his cross bow just in time as the man leaned around the car and managed to hit his shoulder almost the exact spot that Daryl had just been shot. "See how that feels asshole." He turned to look for an opening he could escape through. His eyes scanned the distance beyond the smoke, for a moment his eyes locked on a woman who seemed to be wondering around in a white night dress that hugged her in all the right places. She wasn't holding a gun she wasn't even looking at the fight. Something about her made Daryl forget where he was he didn't look away. "Daryl!" Rick's voice yelled. He didn't respond the girl slowly turned in the direction of the fight she was so far away he couldn't make her out, but for a moment only a moment he thought he saw eyes he knew. A bullet flew past only inches from his head. He jumped to move out of the way and when he looked back the woman was gone, like a ghost.

In all the years of being the saints and since the world ended Connor had never been shot with an arrow from a crossbow. Bullet's yes, stabbed with knives as well but never an arrow. That man who fired the bow was a good shot he managed to his Connor's shoulder, which had hardly even been showing from around the car. "Daryl lets go now." He hard one of the shooters yell out, the man with the crossbow turned and left he could hear running and more yelling. He only assumed they had gotten away. He stood up and saw no more shooters he could only hear a few people crying out in pain, he could smell the blood and the smoke. He placed his hand on his shoulder as he glanced at the arrow protruding from it. "Fucker." He muttered. That man with the crossbow seemed to know or rather be lucky to hit the spot he did right in the joint it would take forever to heal, it would be hard to hide this from Harper. As he thought of the girl who pretended to be his wife his heart sank, it wouldn't be hard to hide this from her at all she wouldn't even notice she was an empty shell from who she had once been.

"Idiot." He heard Merle almost laugh, "Got yer self shot."

"Lucky shot, I hit the guy that shot me though." He grinned, before he knew what was happening he felt a fist meet his face.

"If he died you die little man." Merle growled.

Connor didn't fight back Merle's punch had taken him by surprise he wasn't sure how to react. "He's the enemy."

"He might be." Merle growled, "But he also my brudder."

Before Connor could even get up Merle turned around and walked away leaving Connor more confused, when he heard them talking earlier he assumed that the convicts had Merle's brother as a prisoner, but now it seemed Merle's brother was one of the convicts. He didn't know why it surprised him, it really shouldn't would he even think that someone in Merle's family could even be remotely good?

He stood up and winced again as the arrow seemed to shift, he reached over with his good hand and up carefully with the bad hand attached to the bad shoulder. He snapped the arrow then pulled it out quickly. He would have to sneak back into the house and quickly change in case he would be lucky enough that Harper would even know he had been missing.

* * *

They made it out of Woodbury with someone Daryl didn't think he would ever see again. His brother. Who would have thought his brother had been in Woodbury all this time he had made it off that roof, cut off his own hand and now here he was following everyone back to camp. He knew Rick and the others wouldn't accept Merle, but he wished they would he didn't want to have to chose between them and his own brother. He knew Merle wasn't his brother by blood, but for a few years he had believed it so. he had thought of Merle as a brother in every way and that part of him wouldn't be able to let him go, he couldn't leave him again. When they met back up with the group his fears were realized they didn't want Merle didn't want his brother.

"Merle's blood." He lied. That wasn't true Merle was just the man that saved his life when he was near dead, hid him from the police when they followed the trail to the hunting camp. The man who lied to him just to keep him safe. There were moments Merle was a good man, but his past just haunted him to greatly.

"No Merle is your blood not mine. My blood my family is standing right here and waiting back at the prison." Glenn said through his teeth.

"And you're part of that family." Rick told him, "but he's not."

"Man ya'll don't know." He told them shaking his head, "Fine we'll fend for ourselves."

"That's not what I was saying." Glenn told him

"No him no me." He had to stand by Merle he couldn't leave not again.

"Daryl you don't have to do that," Maggie said softly.

"It was always Merle and I before this." He told them shaking his head as an image of Connor flashed into his mind.

"You serious?" Glenn shook his head

"You'd do the same thing!" Daryl growled at him

"What do you want me to tell Carol?" Glenn asked.

"And Liam you brought him into the fold said you'd protect him." Rick shook his head, "I told you no more, and you said he was your responsibility."

Daryl thought of the boy that he couldn't help but be drawn to he thought of the eyes that haunted him that belong to the boy. Rick would keep him safe Daryl wanted that much for the boy, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could look into those eyes knowing they looked so much like the girl he had lost. "Carol will understand." Daryl mumbled. "And Liam." He paused, "Carol will look after the boy." He turned and walked away.

"Daryl are you serious?" Glenn asked again.

Rick ran up behind him, "Hey, there's got to be another way."

"Don't ask me to leave him I already did that once."

"Hey, we started something last night." Rick told him, "You realize that?"

"No him no me, that's all I can say." He told him lifting the back door to the car. "Take care of yourself. Take care of little ass kicker, and Carl that's one tough kid." He paused, "And please Rick take care of Liam." He turned and left the car before Rick could reply and walked in the direction of Merle.

"Daryl!" He heard Rick call out, but he didn't respond.

"Come on brother." Daryl mumbled as he reached Merle

* * *

He had been able to sneak into the house to get cleaned up, or rather he didn't need to sneak Harper hardly seemed to notice he had left. He remembered her asking him not to leave, but she didn't act happy to see him she hardly lifted her eye to look at him when he walked into the bedroom after he showered.

"Did ye ayte anythin'?" He asked with his Irish accent he was to tired to use his American accent. He also hoped perhaps if he went back to a familiar voice for her would she come back to him maybe he could pretend just for a moment that they were normal maybe he could pretend they were back in their old crappy apartment living with hardly any money but as happy as they could be.

Conner just shook his head and sighed, she wasn't going to speak to him not now after he had left. He knew he should have stayed by her side, but a part of him drew him to the fight part of him still wanted to protect everyone. He wondered if it was wrong of him to show Merle and the Governor he could really shoot when he had been trying so long to aim poorly so he appeared bad. He wasn't going to mention any bit of what he had just done to Harper he couldn't let her know the truth. He thought of the man he shot, he never gave a kill shot his only hope was the man would die of infection.

He cursed the man out in his mind, how had he gotten in a lucky shot with an arrow of all things? He had been shot by bullets many times but an arrow? Who actually used those when there were guns around? He thought of Merle speaking of his brother could it be another hick just like him but fighting on the other side? Yet how far was Merle from being one of those men? He was a horrible mean mess of a man whom Connor was sure ended up in jail at one point or another. HE thought of his stay in the jail he had enjoyed it only because he and Murphy had tormented the other men. Yet only the ones that asked for it. They never sought anyone out in that jail only men that came after them and boy had they regretted it. Murphy and Connor didn't need guns to defend themselves and in the end no one messed with them for fear. Merle was the type of man that would have been in that prison and so would those men that attacked today. All of those people would live in fear if Murphy was still alive if they could be the saints of Boston again then there wouldn't be anymore of the strong praying on the weak. No one would have to live in fear of each other and instead they could all truly come together as one to fight the walkers.

* * *

The father stood watching helplessly as Merle looted through the car. Daryl knew he would have let Merle continue at the start of this world before he had met Rick and the others, while he was still finding parts of him that were still Murphy. Now he knew he was he knew he didn't stand by and watch as those who could protect themselves were hurt. That's what pulled him to run onto this bridge and help the small family. Yes it was from his new found family how they stood together no matter what, they didn't stand by at watch others be harmed or rather they used to be before they had lost so much. No he couldn't stand by and let Merle take what few things this family had. He wouldn't have wanted someone taking anything from Harper when she had their young child when he had been in jail. "Get out of the car." Daryl told Merle pointing his cross bow at his brother's back

"I know you're not talking to me, brother." Merle growled

"Go get in your cart" he yelled over to the men of the family, "Get the hell outta here." Merle tried to grab the cross bow, but Daryl just pulled it away glaring at his brother before storming off.

"The shit you doin', pointing that thing at me." Merle yelled as he traced after him

"They were scared, man!" He yelled back stopping and turning around

"They were rude that's what they were." Merle growled, "and they owed us gratitude."

"They ain't owed us nothin'" Daryl told him shaking his head.

Yyou helping people out of the goodness in your heart." Merle couldn't understand why his brother had changed so much he had modled him into being just like him, how had he changed so much in only a year? "Even if you might die doin' it. Is that something your sheriff Rick taught you?"

"There was a baby!" Daryl yelled turning around again to face his brother

"Oh, otherwise you would of left 'em to the biters huh?" Merle asked raising his eyebrows looking smug.

Daryl thought of Liam again the boy he couldn't shake from his mind. He felt bad for leavening the group leaving everyone they were his family they needed him and every moment he spent with Merle he began to realize his mistake. But there was something that group of people brought to his life that made him feel whole again. That boy they had found he reminded him that there was more to him then he thought left. He believed he was an empty shell of the man he once had been. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but everything Merle said and did just reminded him of the man he had been so dangerous to becoming.

"I bet you a penny and a fiddle gold, you never told him that we was plannin' on robbin' that camp blind."

"It didn't happen!" Daryl said softly

"Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help you." Merle replied

He had forgotten what their plan had been what he had almost done to his new found family. HE turned to leave.

"Where you goin'?"

"Back here I belong."

"I can't go with you." Merle looked like a lost puppy, "I tried to kill that black bitch, I dam near killed the Chinese kid."

"He's Korean." Daryl said before he walked away

* * *

"Thanks' for coming back." Rick said as he walked back into the prison with Daryl. For a moment Harper's voice came to his mind_ 'Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or Forgotten._' She stole that line from some kids movie she had watched with a friends child while babysitting one time and for some reason she really took to the quote. Hell he had even lived he, never watched the movie but he did like what the quote meant he knew he would never leave his brother behind. He had just walked away from Merle, but his other brother nothing would have made him walk away from him. Connor wouldn't have asked him to walk away he knew that for sure. "You're family." He mumbled.

"Liam will be happy to see you, we didn't tell him you left." Rick said, "Carol told him you'd be back."

"How'd she know?" Daryl asked

Rick shrugged, "Said something about you havin' a code." He smiled, "I'm happy she was right.

Liam looked up from the table where he was eating with Beth. Daryl felt a pain in his heart as the little boy looked up at him with those eyes, it was as if he could see her in his eyes, see a ghost of the woman he used to love. He knew she was dead now, but it almost hurt to look into that boys eyes every day and see them staring back at him, a hint a reminder of the one he lost

"You're back!" Liam said with a mouthful of food. "The others all came back and I didn't see you I was worried."

"No need to worry little man." Daryl told him, "I ain't goin' no where."

"Want some dinner?" he asked

"Sure what is it?"

"Stew." The little boy said, "I think."

"Yes." Carol smiled, "It's stew with some of the rabbit meat you were able to catch."

"Sounds good." Daryl sat down and placed his cross bow at his feet he was always open for some rabbit stew and Carol was a pretty good cook.

"It is!" Liam said excitedly, "Taste just like ma's when we used to live in Ireland."

"You lived in Ireland?" Daryl asked the little boy paused for a moment as if he spoke of something he wasn't supposed to.

"Um, I'm not supposed to say." He whispered, "Ma and Pa don't want anyone knowing."

"Why?" Daryl asked.

The boy shrugged, "Just said to be safe we had to pretend to be from Atlanta."

Daryl looked at the boy for a moment before coming to a quick conclusion that the boy came from a strange family or rather a family running from something. What ever that something was it had to be gone now with the world ending who ever was after them couldn't still be trying to find them. At the end of the world old feuds had ended. "Well we ain't tellin' nobody."

"Good cause Ma and Da would be mad if they knew I told you." He looked down at his stew, "Do you think I will see 'em again."

"Maybe." Daryl said softly, Carol looked up she had never heard his voice so kind before. "We could still find them, they could still find you." He doubted if it were true he would bet good money on the fact his parents were dead why else would they leave him alone in the woods were the dead walked?

"I miss them." He paused, "Do you miss your family?"

Daryl thoughts should have gone to Merle but they didn't. Instead he thought of Conner he thought of everyone in the McManus family his Ma his Pa every extended member. He could remember the family get togethers and all the drinking, laughing. He remembered running around with his brother even into adulthood and pulling jokes over on people. Then he thought of her, his wife she was the one that showed him he could be more then he ever thought. She made him a better man she made him want the beautiful white house with the white picket fencing perhaps even a dog. That was all gone now, his family. Even Merle the man he had allowed to be a fake brother for the last few years was gone now. All he had left was this rag tag team of half broken people and some how they made a new family, it wasn't whole like the one he had lost but it was worth fighting for, worth protecting and worth taking a bullet for.

"I'm gunna hit the sack." Daryl said as he got up and stood away from the table.

"I'm not tired." Liam frowned.

"Ain't said nuthin' 'bout you. Follow when you're ready." He walked out of the room to his cell a sudden rush of exhaustion washed over him. He knew it was from getting shot he had been shot many times he just had to sleep it off.

* * *

He hadn't seen how it all started all he knew was that Merle's brother had been part of the attack and Merle had been part of the attack he had let those men in. He had only arrived after they escaped once again he had been woken from his sleep. The people of this town had gone crazy since that night everyone wanted to leave. The Governor was nowhere to be seen Andrea was trying her best to control the crowed of people. He stood in his doorway trying to fight himself not to move forward and help her.

"Connor." Harper's voice came from behind him

"Har what are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Where were you?" she asked, "I followed and you weren't there."

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked.

"Last night when everyone was shooting." She thought she was crazy she didn't see whom she thought she saw.

"You left the house?" he shook his head, "How many times have I told you if you hear bullets you don't go to them!"

"I-" tears filled her eyes, "Something pulled me out there. I couldn't stop and then I thought-" she stopped again, "I lost Liam I know he's gone and Murphy is gone too but Connor I thought I saw him." She said tears spilling over her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey." Connor said hurrying over to her pulling her close, "Who? Who did you think you saw?"

"It was so dark, so much smoke and bullets and yelling." She let the tears spill down. Connor couldn't believe this was the same woman that Murphy would always call 'The boss.' Then she stopped crying almost instantly. "This isn't me." Her voice was weak, but began to grow stronger. "If he saw me he wouldn't know me."

"I don't have any idea what you are saying." Connor told her, "Harper you need to make sense you need to let me understand so I can help you."

"You've always been there haven't you?" She said with a soft smile.

Connor didn't know how to respond had the time finally come? Had she fully lost it?

"I need to get stronger." She told him as she took a deep breath, "Last night I thought I saw Murphy pinned down being shot at in the middle of the battle."

"Murphy is gone." Connor told her.

"I know, but it woke me up." She looked down then back up at him, "I might not be whom I used to be, but I can't be who I've become."

Connor smiled softly at her knowing she was going to try now she was going to try and live. "You had me scared Har I was beginning to hide all the pointy objects."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"What?" he asked

"I did something bad, something bad."

"What did you do?" he asked he could feel her growing heavy in his hands.

"Sorry I shouldn't of-" her whole body fell limp in his arms.

"Harper!" he yelled as he did something fell out of her hand and hit the ground. He looked in horror as he realized what it was. Pills. "No!" he yelled, "Help me! Someone help!" he yelled.

* * *

"Careful." Daryl mumbled as he watched Liam take off running then seem to trip over nothing and falling over. Watching the boy run around wasn't what he called fun, but for some reason he didn't mind spending his time doing so. The only problem was his mind could run away from him. He hadn't had much time to think about the other night. So much had happened in that little time. He thought of who he thought he saw. She had been standing barefoot in the middle of what some would consider a war zone in a white dress. He was going mad she hadn't really been there. And even if a woman had been standing there it wasn't Harper. Right? He had heard Rick mumbling when he thought he was alone he mumbled about seeing Lori in a white dress from time to time. Rick was losing it so did that mean he was to? In the end would everyone lose their minds?

"I was careful." The boy mumbled with a frown as he got up brushing his hands on his pants.

Brining Daryl back to the moment he was in. "Don't look like you were." Daryl fought back a laugh now at the boys face who was clearly embarrassed someone watched him fall.

"You know when you laugh you remind me of my da." The little boy said.

"How so?" he asked

The boy shrugged, "Dunno you just do you have the same smile as him and your laugh is a lot the same too."

Daryl looked at the boy for a moment not really sure what to say to him before he shook his head, "doubt that kid." He paused, "Your dad was probably a good respectable guy."

"Only in front of the Governor and Merle." The little boy said. Daryl looked up upon hearing his brother's name. "Cause they couldn't know our secret, but when it was just me an Ma he would speak with his accent and Ma said there was moments when she could see the carefree Irishman again."

"Is Merle a bad guy where you are?" Daryl asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders again, "All Da would say was he couldn't be trusted and he always said bad things to Ma and Da would get really mad and Ma would always try and keep him calm cause she didn't want Da to hurt Merle."

Daryl chuckled, "I doubt anything your dad would do would hurt Merle."

"My Da could easily have Merle on the ground crying." The boy told him, "But Ma always wanted people to never know what he could do cause if they knew she was afraid someone would come after him."

"What is it your dad can do?"

"He wouldn't say." Liam told Daryl, "Ma would only tell me he had done some things that were for the good, but others saw bad." He paused, "I over heard 'em talkin' one night they said that Da and other Da killed people."

"Well you never know what someone is able to do in this world." Daryl told him, "When the dead started walking everyone had to change." He paused, "other dad?"

"No it was before." He told Daryl. "My Da I know isn't my real Da." The little boy told him, "My Da real was his brother, but he died because of something that happened in their past, the killing people thing."

Daryl raised his eye brow his mother used to watch T.V. shows that reminded him of how this boy was talking, what had they been called? Soap Operas? "Sorry little man." Daryl told him.

The boy shrugged. "They were in jail when I was born and Ma had me, then they escaped they said my real Da died protecting the Da I know."

"Well then he must have been important for him to give his life." Daryl told him.

"They were family." The little boy said, "Ohana."

"What?"

"Ohana mean's family. Family means nobody get's left behind." Liam told him.

"Or forgotten." Daryl finished.

"How'd you know what I was gunna say?" the little boy asked surprised.

"Someone I used to know." Daryl told her, "Someone I used to know said that a lot. Got it off some movie."

"My Ma always said that." Liam said softly, "When ever Da would go out and find food sometimes he was gone for a long times. Ma would always say he would come back that he wouldn't leave us 'cause we was family."

"Family is important." Little Man." Daryl told him "come on we should get back to the group." He said shaking off some strange feeling that washed over him.

* * *

**AN- So what do you guys think?**


End file.
